


Love Me For Who I Am

by One_true_klaine



Series: Blaine Devon Anderson [3]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_klaine/pseuds/One_true_klaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so easy at the beginning, hadn't it? Not perfect, but still. Kurt had been popular, and Blaine had been the geeky nerd. Blaine had been in love with Kurt, who unknowingly returned his feelings. Then everything had changed, and now - Blaine had no idea what was happening at all. He thought he'd been over Kurt, but he obviously wasn't. And now here they were, Dalton Academy with their roles practically reversed...between Blaine, Kurt, Devon and all of their secrets, can love find a way?<br/>Part three of Blaine Devon Anderson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I'm back with the prologue to the third part in this series and a very short note because today was really stressy (someone attacked my dog and then ran away)  
> I promise to explain everything next week!  
> Love you all, and hope you'll enjoy this chap

Blaine made it out of his dorm in under a minute and ran the first meters on his way to the choir room. He was still fumbling with the buttons on his cuffs when he reached the familiar staircase. He would take a shortcut and hopefully be on time. It wasn't like they'd start without him, and most of the students were still making their way to the common’s, if the number of he encountered along the way was any indication. Before Blaine could reach the bottom of the stairs, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder, and a voice, high and breathy came from behind him.   
   
"Sorry, excuse me? I'm new here, can I ask you a question?"  
  
He didn't turn around at first, doesn't look at the source of that voice, because - he knows who it belongs to. It's Kurt's. It's the most beautiful voice he has ever heard, if he was being honest. It's high and melodic and so perfect, and it's impossible for it to be here...at Dalton. But when Blaine turned around, half sure that there would be another boy, another counter tenor behind him, it's really him. Kurt Hummel.  
The calm expression on his face changed immediately once Blaine turned around, shock crossing his face instead. The two boys looked at each other for a moment, before Kurt blushed and lowered his gaze.  
   
"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, surprised. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. How should he treat the other boy? Friendly? Should he be mad at him? Ignore him? On the one hand, he'd always been an ass to Blaine, but on the other hand, Blaine never called, even though he'd said he would. Well, Devon had, but Blaine still felt a bit guilty.  
   
   
He didn't have to worry any further, because he heard Kurt talk again, a bit rushed now and...shy?  
   
"I'm sorry," he apologized, still not looking at Blaine's face "I'll ask someone else."  
   
Kurt turned around to leave, his head hanging low. Blaine raised his eyebrows. What had just happened? Why had Kurt been so...Blaine couldn’t even find a word for his behavior. Insecure, maybe? Anyway, he didn't want Kurt to leave yet, he had questions and honestly, now that his longtime crush stood in front of him, he didn't want to let him go.  
   
"Wait." He said and reached out a hand in his direction to hold him back. When Kurt saw the hand quickly moving closer to touch him, hold him back, he flinched and took another step back, almost falling when he did so.  
Blaine's brows rose even higher - was Kurt afraid he'd hurt him?    
   
"I'm-I'm sorry. Just, you had a question?" He tried to make his voice as soft as possible to soothe the other boy. Kurt plainly stared at him and said nothing.  
  
_'At least he's still here.'_  
   
Blaine smiled at him, hopefully showing Kurt that he still liked him - because maybe it was just that? Was Kurt afraid that he hated him? Kurt had told him as Devon that he thought so...and he'd never called...  
   
"Would you maybe repeat your question?"  
   
Kurt took a deep breath and then spoke. His voice was steady though Blaine could tell from his tense stature that he wasn't feeling comfortable doing so. "I was just wondering what's happening. Why everyone is so..." He made a movement with his right hand, pointing at all the people running around.  
   
Blaine couldn't help but grin. "Oh, that." Now he could impress Kurt. "They all want to see the Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance. Tends to shut the school down for a while."  
   
Kurt let out a breathy laugh. "Wait. The Warblers - the choir? They all want to see the school choir?"  
   
"Yes." Blaine said proudly. "Come on, I'll show you. Everyone's seeing it, and you shouldn't be the exception. We're quite good, after all."  
   
He held out his hand with a cheeky grin. This time around, he was the popular one, and he was the one to lead the way.  
   
"Oh. Okay." Kurt didn't take his extended hand, but at least he smiled a bit.  
   
Blaine's grin widened and he led the way, using the shortcut which led them through the empty cafeteria and the hallway in the building’s east side. When they arrived, he held the door open for Kurt, who reluctantly entered the room. It was crowded with both teachers and students, and Blaine saw a few adults he didn't know, so he suspected a few of the other boys had told their parents to stay and watch them. He followed Kurt and then adjusted his tie.  
   
"If you'd excuse me." He said almost (definitely) a bit cockily, but he thought he deserved that, and then stepped in the middle of the other Warblers, giving them a sign to start with the song.  
   
They rocked it, there was no other way to put it. When they belted out the last words, hell broke loose - everyone was applauding and screaming, and Blaine really did feel like a rock star in this moment - it reminded him of the live shows he had given with Wesley and David on the tour, only with fewer girls.  
He made his way through his fellow students, accepting congratulations and praises and back claps, searching for Kurt. He might have flirted with him quite a bit during the performance, and wanted to see what he had to say. Maybe now that Blaine was cool and popular and self confident, just maybe - Kurt returned his feelings?  
Yes, Blaine had wanted to stay away from boys (at least in a romantic way) but... It was Kurt. Seeing him, and talking, singing to him always felt like the right thing to do, no matter what had happened in the past. However, Kurt seemed to be...different, and not in a good way. Well, he wasn’t insulting Blaine anymore, at least he hadn't earlier, but he had also been weirdly...not Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure he liked that. He had to find out what happened to him. And why he was at Dalton at all - Kurt should have finished school before the summer. Why hadn't he?  
   
In that moment, he saw Kurt leaving the choir room through one of the doors.  
   
"Kurt!" He called, but the boy either didn't hear him, or he didn't care.  
Blaine did his best to follow him, but there were all these people in his way, and he heard Johnny call him back to bow to the audience. This time, Blaine didn't care, because he simply turned around and waved his friend before slipping through the door himself.  
   
"Kurt!" He called again, but nothing. He rushed through the building, through the corridors and the cafeteria and the dorm area…but nothing. No Kurt anywhere. Just when he was about to give up, he looked out of a window and saw Kurt on the school’s commons.  
  
_'Oh god, finally.'_ He thought, and made his way downstairs and out the building.    
   
   
When Blaine came closer to the boy, who was sitting on a bench, he heard his voice quietly, yet furiously talking to somebody. Blaine was confused at first, because he was alone, but then he saw that he was talking into his cellphone. Blaine stayed back, not wanting to listen in to the call. He had to bite back a grin as he heard his crushes tone - this was the Kurt he knew and - well, had a crush on.  
When the talking stopped and it looked like the call had ended, Blaine walked towards Kurt, unnoticed. Kurt was only aware of Blaine when he sat down beside him. Neither said anything at first, but after a few minutes of silence Blaine found the courage to.  
   
"So, what did you think of the performance?" He asked and turned around so he could look at Kurt. He really wanted to ask why he was at Dalton in the first place, but he had figured it would be better to start off with a slightly lighter topic.  
   
Kurt smiled a bit. "It was good." He turned around and looked Blaine in the eyes for a few seconds before looking away at the trees and flowers around them. "You are good. It's a pity you left McKinley."  
   
Blaine hummed. "Well, I just-" he started, but Kurt interrupted him.  
   
"Not that I couldn't understand why you did. Leave, I mean."  
   
"Why did-"  
   
"Can we not talk?" Kurt asked.  
   
"I-I don't know. I mean, I just don't understand what you're doing here. No wait, that sounded weird - but you should've finished school last year, and now you're at Dalton, and..." He waited for Kurt to look at him until he finished his sentence. "You look as if something happened...I guess what I'm trying to say is - you can talk to me. I know we haven't had a good start, and we both did some things that -"  
   
Kurt interrupted him again, a slightly furious tone to his voice. "Both of us? _I_ was an ass, Blaine. And now I'm here, and - I was, I was _so mean_ to you - a-and now I'm here and you're so nice, and...stop. Stop it. If you're mad at me then I can fully understand and -"  
   
"I'm not." Blaine said. "I'm really not."  
   
Kurt huffed. "I don't understand you."  
   
Blaine smiled and shrugged. "Guess I'm just not the type to stay mad or get angry for long."  
   
"How can you not? I've honestly been more than horrible to you."  
   
There was a period of silence again, until Blaine asked the question that had been bothering him since he'd seen Kurt on the staircase.  
   
"So, what happened? Why are you here? You can't tell me your grades were too low to graduate."  
   
When Blane turned around again, he saw Kurt swallow, and the handsome teenager lowered his head again. The sun was beginning to set, and now with the shadows dancing over Kurt's features, Blaine suddenly saw why he looked so different. He'd gotten thin. Kurt always had been lanky, but never really thin. He'd been muscular and had been on the lighter side, yes, but - he'd always looked healthy and had been fit, got good grades in PE. Now, though, he didn't look exactly healthy. He looked weak and lanky and Blaine started to worry. Kurt’s hair had changed, too, and his complexion. Blaine knew that Kurt had been more than careful with his skin care in the past, and he always looked flawless - no rings under his eyes, no pimples. His complexion was always perfect. Now it was dried out in some places, he had dark rings under his eyes and - his hair!His always perfectly coiffed hair hang low, almost covered his eyes and gave his face a plump form, even though his cheeks were hollow. It seemed to have lost color, even though Blaine was sure Kurt wouldn't dye and therefore risk damaging it.  
What had happened to him? Because Blaine was sure there had to be something.  
   
Kurt took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "Karma, I guess. I've been an ass and got punished for it."  
   
He looked at his nails, and Blaine's gaze followed. They were chewed on, and half the length of Blaine's, who was meticulous when it came to his hands and nails.  
   
"What do you-"  
   
"I don't want to talk about it."  
   
Blaine let it go at that, because there was an edgy tone to the pale boy’s voice, and Blaine was honestly worried that Kurt would begin a panic attack or something like that.  
   
_'Maybe if we get to know each other a bit, he'll trust me...'_  
   
"Okay." Blaine said. Before either of them got the chance to say something else, Brian came running towards them, an excited look on his face


	2. Smile, though your heart is aching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Things calmed down, so I've got a few things to say:  
> First of all, I wanna thank all of you! Whether you're my (former) beta, regularly leave me a Kudo or comment, or just silently read along - thank you very much! Seeing new reviews and clicks always makes me very happy and gives me motivation to go on with this story <3
> 
> This third part will be writen from Blaines point of view like the first one, BUT here's the thing. I will start a...say a competition. When I write Fanfiction in german, I write one extra chapter at every 50th comment I would get. The 'author' of that comment could wish for something they'd want to read, from another persons POV or Blaines. It can be a certain conversation you know must have happened, or a scene from that persons POV or whatever.  
> I'll do this again now! 
> 
> One last thing: there will be a short preview for the next weeks' chapter in the End Notes each week!  
> Now, enjoy the chapter!

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "Karma, I guess. I've been an ass and got punished for it."  
   
He looked at his nails, and Blaine's gaze followed. They were chewed on, and half the length of Blaine's, who was meticulous when it came to his hands and nails.  
   
"What do you-"  
   
"I don't want to talk about it."  
   
Blaine let it go at that, because there was an edgy tone to the pale boy’s voice, and Blaine was honestly worried that Kurt would begin a panic attack or something like that.  
   
_'Maybe if we get to know each other a bit, he'll trust me...'_  
   
"Okay." Blaine said. Before either of them got the chance to say something else, Brian came running towards them, an excited look on his face

 

"Blaine! What about - who's this?" The young boy asked and quizzically looked at the unfamiliar boy who sat next to his friend. He noticed the Dalton Blazer - "Are you new here?"  
  
"Yes." Kurt said meekly. It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable around Brian.  
  
"Ah." Brian said and stepped towards Kurt, extending a hand just like Blaine had tried earlier.  
  
In an attempt to spare Kurt, who would probably decline the handshake and therefore offend the very touchy-feely Brian, Blaine stood up and stepped in between the two. "Kurt changed schools too. We know each other from McKinley."  
  
Brian nodded, and Kurt cringed, probably expecting Blaine to tell his friend that he was the reason Blaine came to Dalton at all.  
  
"So you know each other then? Are you friends?"  
  
Blaine quickly thought about the possible responses. Replying ‘no’ would making everyone feel uncomfortable, and Brian would spread the word that Kurt was a bully, and therefore ruin Kurt's every chance at happiness at Dalton. Replying ‘yes’ would also make Kurt feel uncomfortable but increase the chance that they would become friends. Blaine decided what he was going to say and he nodded. "Yeah. We were both in the same show choir at our last high school."  
  
Brian's eyes grew big. "I remember you!" He said with a big, fat grin on his face. "We beat you at Regionals. And then you..." Brian's voice trailed off at the end when he remembered what had happened - the fighting amongst members of the other choir, and how horrible the New Directions had been.  
He didn't want to end it like that, though, wanting to stick to Dalton’s code of conduct - be nice and never bully anyone.  
  
"You were the best singer in your former choir, really. I remember that." His eyes began to shine - "You should totally try out for the Warblers! We have to win against Vocal Adrenaline, and it will be harder this year. They just hired a new vocal coach, and even though we won last year and have D-Blaine on our side, they're the favorites this year."  
  
_'The first school day is not even over and they are already the favorites?'_  
  
They were all quiet for a while, until Blaine stood up from the bench and stretched. "So, um. We planned to go to the Lima Bean for a while with a few of the other Warblers. Do you want to join us, Kurt?"  
  
"I-I don't know...I wouldn't want to impose."  
  
"Don't worry! Friends of Blaine are always welcome with us!" Brian said, and led the way. Kurt and Blaine followed him, listening to the youngest boy happily chattering about everything that came to his mind.

 

The afternoon with Kurt and the Warblers had been...weird. Or maybe Blaine just imagined that because it felt weird for him to see those people together. The warblers who pretty much saw him as their idol, and Kurt who had always seen him as the loser.  
Once the others (including Nick, Jeff, Johnny and Kevin, who would only start University in a month and frequently visited them at Dalton) had remembered who Kurt was, the mood changed. Laughing about the New Directions and how bad they had been had turned into an inside joke between the boys. Now they visibly thought about everything they said, doing their best to not insult Kurt. As a result, their usually quick and animated conversations were a lot slower. Yet, he had a feeling that Kurt appreciated it, even though he couldn't know the reason for the almost reserved boys. They hadn't asked about the reason he had changed schools, either, afraid to reawaken bad memories.  
During the conversation, Blaine had noticed that Kurt had warmed up just the tiniest bit. His shoulders were still tensed, and he didn't talk much, instead listening to the conversation around him. He seemed...astonished to say the least. Every now and then, after a joke or sometimes out of the blue he flinched, seemingly waiting for the others to start screaming at each other or fight. But when he realized that they weren't going to do that, he allowed himself to smile or, in the rarest moments, laugh out loud. Blaine watched his every move, taking in all the little details, but Kurt didn't seem to realize it. The blue eyed boy was to busy keeping up with everything that happened around him. His eyes were fixed on whoever was speaking, rushing to the rest as soon as he thought someone had said something that could come off as...offensive? Provocative?  
But nothing came, and as they walked the 25 minutes walk back to Dalton, Blaine thought that all of them had made a good first (or second) impression. The Dalton boys had proven themselves as a nice, peaceful group of teenagers, and Kurt had proven that he wasn't as bad as they had thought a former member of the New Directions would be.  
They stopped at the staircase since some of the boys had to turn left and some needed to return to their dorms - Blaine, who had do do a video today was one of them. Luckily, Nick had to hurry, and so it was only Blaine and Kurt who walked upstairs together. This time it was Kurt who started a conversation. His voice was calm again, and soft. There was nothing of the icy tone he had had back at McKinley, and none of the steely force behind it.

"So, your friends are all very nice."

Surprised that the other boy had actually said something, Blaine turned his head in his direction.

"Yeah. I'm glad I have them."

Kurt nodded, again not looking at him. "Is...I mean. W-would you be okay with -"

He stopped talking when they both heard Blaine's phone ring.

_'Oh, come on! He just started talking!'_

"Excuse me." Blaine mumbled, and took a short look at his phone.

**1 new message**  
**You'll do a new video now won't you? What r you going to sing????? I wannnaaaa know!!!!!! Please?**

_'Oh, Brian...'_

They had reached the end of the staircase, and before Blaine could put away his phone and ensure Kurt that it was nothing important and beg him to please continue talking because he loved his voice and his face, even though he was a bit pale and maybe too thin...Kurt had said goodbye and shut his door behind him. He had the first room on the floor apparently, the one that Logan had used to live in.  
Blaine whispered a goodbye himself, and made his way into his room, wondering what Kurt had tried to ask him - and why he had felt the need to disappear so fast afterwards.

When Blaine arrived in his dorm and closed the door behind himself, he took a deep breath. He sat down on the chair in front of his desk and opened the small notebook - he had begun to write down the songs he could sing in his videos, topics he wanted to talk about and comments he had found he'd like to answer.

_'I wonder if Kurt is still a fan of me...'_

His phone buzzed again.

**1 new message**  
**Blaaaiiiinneeeee please! I can't wait anymoooore**

Blaine grinned - Brian was persistent, but he was cute. He typed out an answer.

**Any requests?**

Seconds later he got a response.

**No. Just don't make me wait any longer? You know I love everything you do**

Blaine grinned as he typed his answer.

**I'll tell you as soon as I decide...or maybe not xD**

Blaine turned his phone off, and then looked through all the songs he'd listed in the notebook. Half of it was filled with scratched out song titles - the ones he'd already covered.

_'I could do fighter? No, that's too aggressive._

_'I need something...encouraging. Something to show Kurt, if he still watches my videos, and all the other fans that they have to stay strong. That they are strong. And can live through whatever happened in the past.'_

When he decided on two songs, he went into the bathroom and washed the gel out of his hair. He hadn't had boxing practice today, and neither normal PE, so he didn't shower. Then he changed his clothes and sang a few words to check if he needed to properly warm up his voice.

Once he started his video, he had a little monologue planned out.

"Hey guys!" He waved and tuned his guitar while he talked. "So, today I wanna talk about a very, very special and important person, who needs more credit, because they're greatly underestimated."

He made a little break and then looked directly into the camera. "You. I think...I think that a lot of people totally forget themselves while trying to please other people. And that's not okay. So today, while you watch this video, it's time for all of you to think about yourselves, and when the last time was that you put yourselves first. I know this doesn't include everyone, and if you're an ass then this is no excuse for you to be an even bigger ass and forget about other people, but I think - I know that some of you tend to...not take care of you. This might include eating healthy or buying a treat for yourself, or just speaking your mind. Speak out against other people.

"So let's start with a song before I spend the entire video talking, should we? The first song today is 'Brave'."

He sang the song, and mostly kept his eyes closed, trying to put even more feeling into the song than he usually did.

When he finished and played with a few higher notes he smiled and looked up.

"Think about this. Another important thing to do will be addressed in the next song - you guys need to smile! Like, really. I want to see people smile wherever I go, and I always get sad and worried when I see frowning people. So when you catch yourself feeling sad, or grumpy, just smile and I promise you that you'll feel better in a heartbeat! Whatever situation you are in, and whatever happened in the past - you'll get through it. I believe in you."

He strummed the guitar a bit harder, and took a deep breath. "This is 'Smile', and it goes like this."

This time while singing, he looked up and around in his room, hoping to make people who felt distressed or sad loosen up. He knew that fans tended to follow everything their idols did, so hopefully he would cheer up those who needed it. This was a high hope, and maybe Blaine overestimated his influence on people, but he'd try everything he could. After all, if he'd just see Kurt smile the next day, he'd have reached something.

"Yeah, that was 'Smile'. I only have one other song today, because I'm rather busy right now, and that song is 'Hey Jude' from the Beatles. I hope I'm going to be half as awesome as those guys were, but well...” He laughed. “here we go!"

The video quickly came to an end after the third song, with Devon reminding his fans that they were important to him, and should they ever feel sad they should think about that and smile.  
After taking out his contact lenses, Blaine went to bed - the day had been eventful, and he felt really tired.

 

  
When Blaine woke up the next day and looked at his phone, he had twenty-six messages. Blaine groaned, and then opened the three that were from Wes and Dave.

**Your video? Awesome, B!**

**The songs really rocked xD**

**Any reason for the topic, though? Are you having trouble? Because we'll help you no matter what, give us a call tomorrow, yeah?**

  
He made a mental note to call them later, and then got up and took a shower, which he hadn't done the previous day. He got ready and dressed, put in his contact lenses, and then took a selfie (with the biggest smile possible) which only showed his head. He posted it on his blog with the caption ' **remember, always smile!** '. Afterwards, he gelled down his hair and took the lenses out again.  
A look at his watch told him that he had more than enough time before he had to go to breakfast, so he looked at the other twenty-three messages which he knew were from Brian. Well, he looked at a few of them.

**Hey, have you decided on songs yet?**

**Come oooonnnnnn**

**Bllaaaaaiiinnneee**

**I'm your biggest fan, and your friend, and you should definitely feel pressured to tell me!**

**Now!**

**Like, right now.**

**I hate you**

**You know, you could have told me**

**The video is still loading, so if there are no songs, I will forgive you**

**I won't. I hate you**

**The songs Amy good, but I still hate you**

***may be >:(**

  
The messages continued in that manner, but now Blaine felt a bit sorry. He always liked to tease his friend about Devon, but he didn't want him to actually be mad at him. Hopefully Brian was just fooling around. He had to be.

Some time later, Blaine was pacing around in his room. He looked at his watch, and his forehead crumbled.

_'Where is he? He isn't really mad, right?'_

But what if he was? What if Blaine had hurt Brian with not telling him... He grabbed his bag and stood outside his room, anxiously waiting for Brian. As soon as he saw the younger boy come out of his door, still stuffing a book in his school bag, Blaine tried to smile confidently and walked towards him.

"Hey, Brian, you're late."

Brian's head shot up and he ignored the book, which still wasn't in his bag properly, and hugged Blaine. A bit surprised, he hugged back.

"Uhmm...good morning."

Brian let out a laugh. "Morning." Brian took a deep breath. "You're an ass Blaine, but I love you."

"...okay?"

Brian huffed and pulled Blaine on his sleeve. They started walking and Brian explained himself.

"You, my friend, are an ass because you didn't tell me about the songs you'd sing, even though I sat in my room the entire evening and waited for you to text me. And you didn't respond to any of my other texts!"

_'The entire evening? Fuck...'_

"But-" Brian went on, "the video was great. Do you have a Twitter?"

What did that matter? "No, I don't."

"Have you been on Twitter this morning?"

"No? Why would I?"

"Or did you see the news? Lock into your Facebook?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I haven't."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I'll show you when I have my breakfast."

 

When Blaine and Brian sat down at their table, Nick and Jeff were already there. The two smiled at Blaine and then continued to talk about possible changes in the Warbler Uniforms.

Just when Johnny came to their table and whispered a 'Congratulations' to Blaine, Kurt entered the cafeteria. Blaine immediately forgot all questions towards his two other friends, and stared at Kurt, searching for signs that the thin boy had seen his video. Kurt had a careful expression on his face, doing his best to not touch anybody while choosing his breakfast. Kurt grabbed an apple and some cereal, and when he made his way over to the tables, Blaine waved at him. Kurt sat down at an empty table. Hadn't he seen Blaine?

"So, about the Twitter thing, Blaine," Brian began, but Johnny interrupted him. 

"What are you staring at?"

Blaine's head spun around and he looked at his friends. "Nothing."

"Were you looking at the new kid? Kurt?"

"I was just...it's sad that he has to sit alone."

Brian crossed his arms, his breakfast forgotten. "Well then invite him to our table, and stop being so distracted. I really want to tell you about the Devon thing."

Jeff sat down his coffee. "Oh, do you mean -"

"Shhhh!" Brian said, and laid one finger over his lips. "I wanna tell him!"

They all looked at Blaine, who had no idea what was going on. "What?"

"So about Kurt. You like him, don't you?"

"Wh - No?" Blaine asked again and blushed. "No. I'm - no. Pfft."

"Of course you're not." Nick said with a wicked grin.

"No I wasn't." Blaine agreed, more than ready to drop the topic. He didn't need everyone to know about this not-but-well-maybe-a-little-crush he had on Kurt.

Nick nodded along with him. "You were just staring at him because his outfit is so fabulous."

Blaine looked over shortly and crossed his arms. Kurt was wearing the Dalton Uniform - Of course he was.

"I didn't stare at him."

Everyone at the table, excluding Blaine, laughed.

"If we invite him to sit with us," Johnny said, "we could mention that you're gay and single and I'm sure you'll-"

"No!" Blaine interrupted him and grabbed a glass of water. "Listen. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm gay, same school and all, and I don't want you guys to try and - do what ever."

Brian crossed his arms this time, still grinning. "What are we trying to do?"

Blaine gave him a hard look. Or he tried to, because he was pretty sure his blush took away some of the seriousness. "You know what I mean."

"No I do-ooon't." Brian sang.

Nick sat up a bit straighter to get everyone's attention. "Okay, Blaine. We won't say anything - if you invite him to sit with us."

"I-I don't want him to feel pressured. I mean we went to the same school, that doesn't mean he has to sit with me or - or befriend me."

Johnny rolled his eyes and stood up. "Then I will."

"No, Johnny...ugh."

The rest of the boys laughed while Johnny walked over to Kurt. After a few seconds both boys came back and sat down next to each other.

"Morning." Kurt said, his eyes on his tray.

They all responded, and Brian smirked. "So, finally. Do I have everyone's attention now?“

When nobody said anything, Brian got out his phone. “You should really get a Twitter account. People have been tweeting like crazy all night, and this morning, well twitter _exploded_.”

Blaine was wondering what Brian was going to show him, grinning as he opened his Twitter app, but he was also surprised his video had such a big impact at all. On the other side, sharing a video or writing an article didn’t take long.

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked quietly.

Nick answered before Blaine had the chance to. “Do you know the YouTuber Devon?”

Kurt made a nondescript noise and bit into his apple. He seemed to pointedly look everywhere but at Blaine.

Nick let his spoon fall on his plate. “Oh come on, you have to at least have heard of him. Curly brown hair, a cute nose and the bluest eyes you’ll ever see, I promise. Oh, and he’s gay, so I would have an actual chance with him. We met once, and he..."

Blaine looked at Jeff while Nick went on about Devon (Blaine tried to not think about the fact that his friend apparently had a little crush on him). Jeff looked…significantly less enthusiastic than Nick – the blond boy was staring at his coffee with a dark expression, which only got darker when Nick grabbed his arm. “Jeff and I are really big fans of him, you should know.”

Kurt had a small smile on his lips, and was just beginning to say something, when Jeff pulled away from Nick.

“Actually, Nick. You are a fan of him. _I_ am certainly not.”

“What?” Nick said with a nervous laugh. “But I thought –“

“Oh you can’t be serious!” Jeff exclaimed, and then stood up and left, leaving the rest of his friends sitting at the table in silence. If Kurt hadn’t been so pale Blaine would have run after him.

“What does he mean he isn’t a fan of him? We’ve seen every video of him at least two times together.” Nick pouted.

Brian and Johnny ignored their friends, both focused on the younger boy's phone, and Blaine was half sure he heard Johnny whisper something about someones Ex girlfriend. Jeff had been a bit edgy for the last few months, and they were used to it by now. 

Blaine shuffled a bit closer to Kurt on his chair. “Don’t worry about them.” He whispered. “Their relationship is kind of…special. They'll be best friends again when they see each other again.”

Kurt let out a nervous laugh. “Oh. O-Okay.”

They shared a very short smile, and then Blaine turned a bit to look at Johnny and Brian again.

“So, Brian. Are you going to tell me whatever had you so excited?”

Brian rolled his eyes and let Johnny take his phone from his hand. “Geez, you’re so impatient. What I wanted to show you is the top trending Hashtag on twitter.”

He reached for his phone and turned it around so Blaine could see the touchscreen.

There was a picture with three smiling girls with the caption:  
**#SmileForDevon**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I hope you liked it?
> 
> Next Week: The Warblers will meet their newest competitior - after New Directions are pretty much out of the picture, Vocal Adrenaline rise from hell...


	3. But Who Could It Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> First of all - I'm sorry I'm late...  
> A short explanation - I'll finish school soon, but first I've got to take some exams...I took the first this week (today), plus I got sick this weekend. I'll stay home tomorrow, too, to get some rest and hopefully get healthy again!
> 
> One more thing about the extra chapters: Everyone can only comment once (one will count, comment as much as you wish ^^) and only people with an account can win - if you have a tumblr feel free to contact me there and tell me as who you will comment!

The boys didn't stay at their table for much longer since all of them needed to get to their classes. After saying goodbye in front of the cafeteria, they split up, each boy going to his own class.

 

When Blaine was sitting in his English classroom and listening to his teacher explain the importance of 'a pair of jeans', it was hard for him to actually pay attention. This was a first for Blaine, or at least he liked to think so. But he just couldn’t stop thinking about Kurt…

Instead of taking notes, which he should probably do, he got out his phone and downloaded the Twitter app. He never liked social media and he had never planned on getting on as Devon. Probably because the entirety of the McKinley student body had decided to send mean messages to his first ever Facebook profile...

But when he had seen Kurt's expression at the table, a bit ashamed and a blush on his hollow cheeks, Blaine couldn't help himself but hope to see a #smileforDevon picture from Kurt. Maybe he'd find one if he looked for it? And when he'd found one, would that mean his video had touched Kurt? Made him feel better?

He had noticed the pale boy's shyness during breakfast, but there also had been excitement. Kurt was obviously uncomfortable with talking about Devon in front of Blaine since he knew the two of them were 'friends' and Devon knew what Kurt had done. Then there was the fact that he had given him his number and Blaine had never called him.

But Blaine still hoped that Kurt had continued to be a fan of him, so that maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to help Kurt with whatever it was he needed help with.

He looked up to check if his teacher had noticed he wasn't paying attention, but the endless seeming monologue about that story was still going on.

He looked down again and decided to create his own account. Why not? If this was a way to reach out to his fans and help them (especially Kurt) then he'd do it. Of course he had his blog and all…but apparently his fans preferred social media.

He named it Devon.A (DevononTwitter was already taken, as well as several others he had tried out - which had bugged him a bit) and decided to not follow anyone at the beginning.

Instead he looked up the top trending hashtags and found his own one still on top. When he, after two minutes to his shame, found the tweets with his hashtag, he was surprised to see one guy from Nick's favorite band on the first selfie. The lead singer from the band All Time Low was pretty famous and his tweet had almost five thousand likes!

_'Woah...'_

He scrolled down, and between nameless strangers and some YouTubers, singers and actors, Blaine found some familiar faces - people from McKinley and Dalton, Wesley and David, and four of his former glee club, one of them being Quinn. He scoffed when he saw her tweet, if only she knew...

But he didn't find Kurt. He scrolled and scrolled, but when the bell rang he still hadn't succeeded. Wasn't Kurt a fan anymore? Had he been wrong with his assumption?

His fingers itched to type his name and click on search, but he didn’t. It felt too personal…he didn’t want to spy on the other boy.

_'Or maybe he still likes me and just doesn't want to do a selfie? Maybe he doesn't have Twitter. Or he did one on Facebook? Or he has Instagram?'_

When Blaine arrived in the Warbler choir room in the afternoon for the first meeting of the year, he still wasn't over it, but since he knew that Johnny, Jeff and Trent all were very excited for their first meeting as heads, he decided to let Kurt be Kurt for a few hours and listen to his friends. Not paying attention to them would be more than rude.

When Jeff opened the meeting by swinging the wooden gavel, letting it crush to the table and yelling _“Attention, please!”_ Nick grasped his hand.

"He looks so professional..." He whispered from the seat next to Blaine. "Oh god, Blaine, I think I'm going to faint."

"Welcome back, Warblers." Johnny said in a calm voice. "I'd like to welcome all of you back, and thank you for being on time. Since this is our first official meeting this year, we will be going over some formal things first."

The heads informed them about when they would be meeting, when the auditions for new members would be and some other things regarding their dress code and possible shows they wanted to do.

"Now." Trent said, "There is another thing that we would like to do. The secretaries of Dalton have contacted me this morning, and gave me this." He reached into his bag and got out a brown package.

"I wonder what this is." Nick said, and Blaine nodded along with him.

"I will open it now."

Once the package was opened, the only thing in it was a lot of paper and an old fashioned VHS tape.

"Okay..." Brian whispered from Blaine's other side, "someone is being dramatic."

"Jeff, could you go and get the TV and VCR so we can watch this?" Trent requested, and a few minutes later the video played.

It showed a black room, and Blaine could feel the boys around him tense up. Then colorful lights turned on, and they saw a stage with almost thirty people on it.

"Okay, cool. Now what is this?" Someone said, just before a young man stepped right before the camera and, therefore, the middle of the screen. He looked vaguely familiar, but Blaine couldn't place him.

"Hello there, _Warblers_." He made the word sound like an insult, and Blaine frowned. What was this video? "I bet you're all sitting in your posh little choir room, asking yourselves what this video is." Blaine scoffed, and could hear similar reactions from the boys next to him. "Well, let me help you. It's a warning. You -" he pointed to them with his finger -"are _nothing_! You might have won Nationals last year, but that was luck. This year you can prepare for your doom. Because Vocal Adrenaline is back!"

The boy ran towards the stage, and  just when he arrived the show choir began to sing and dance. Their steps were perfectly synchronized, and their vocals sounded angelic. Blaine felt his jaw tensing up. The group sang a perfect rendition of 'Somebody To Love' and 'We Built This City', and then the video stopped. It was quiet in the room for a second, but Blaine had been a Warbler long enough to know that in a few seconds hell would break loose. And so after a few seconds, he began screaming - no, arguing - in perfect Warbler manner.

"This is ridiculous!"

"How are we ever supposed to beat them?"

“We have to do a video on our own to show them we are the superior show choir!"

"Wait until my father hears this!"

"This is an open threat, we should sue them! A _threat I tell you_!" 

"Gentelmen, please, calm down."

"We must take action against them, now! This behaviour is unacceptable!"

"Do they think they can intimidate us? Us?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Johnny screamed after a few minutes of chaos, which finally got all the boys settled down. Blaine, too, took a deep breath and then sat down.

"Okay, thank you." The blond head said. "Now, I know this message was -"

"It was a threat!" A raven haired boy said from the back. His name was Raul, and the only thing Blaine knew about him was that his parents had a lot of money. A lot. "We can sue them. My father’s a lawyer, and very -"

Johnny shook his head. "We will not. We are going to beat them just by being better than them. Suing them will make it look like we’re afraid of them."

"Be better?" Nick said, "How is anyone ever supposed to be better than them? I mean did you suddenly become blind and deaf during the last five minutes? They totally rocked those songs, I can’t even imagine how good they are going to be when the competition takes place. Use your head, Johnny – we need to take action. Now.”

Jeff crossed his arms. "Don't talk to him like that. He's right. We must handle this like gentlemen, and beat them with their own weapons."

"You mean sending a video ourself?" Blaine asked. He was worried. "No, we shouldn't. That will just lead to trouble."

"So?" Brian answered - "They asked for it, if you ask me."

Johnny shook his head once more. "Well we don't. I think Warbler Blaine is right, sending another one would just be asking for trouble."

"Thank you." Blaine nodded.

"Well, then what are we going to do ?" Raul asked unhappily.

"How did they even got so good in the first place? They lost at Sectionals to New Directions last year, and we all know how bad they were." Nick wanted to know.

"Actually they were really good before we met them. New Directions, I mean." Trent said. "But I don't know about Vocal Adrenaline. They were champions for a few years before New Directions formed. I just heard that they have a new teacher. Well, not a teacher, more like a coach. But I'm not sure what -"

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Brian interrupted him. "Are you telling me that they have some super professional professional to help them?"

The heads nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay, so where's the problem?" The young Warbler asked. "I mean, it's not like we don't have members who are famous, is it?"

Blaine's head spun around, and so did the heads of the other boys. Brian looked everywhere but at his friends.

"Like...who?" Nick asked, and Brian went pale.

"Like...I mean...former members. I meant _former members!_ "

Nick crossed his arms, and the Warblers let out all kinds groans and sighs. 

"Well," Nick said, "they aren't going to help us."

"We could ask Wes and -" Blaine tried to lighten up the mood, but before he could finish his suggestion, Brian interrupted him.

"Forget it. They have shows in London for the next three weeks. And then they wanted to travel through france a bit."

"Oh. So what about Kevin? And Logan and -"

"No." Johnny said, sounding defeated. "They're all in university, remember?"

Blaine looked around in the room, taking in their sad faces and hunched shoulder. He couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Kurt. 

_'I can't let even more people look like this. Feel like this. I just...can't.'_

He would give them hope. He knew his friends didn't really need the help of some famous singer or whatever they imagined - they were all talented and Blaine knew they could reach everything, if they just...

"You know, I shouldn't tell you this but..." Blaine dramatically laid a hand over his mouth.

"No. No, this isn't right..." he whispered, noticing the other Warblers come closer. He chuckled to himself.

"What is it, Blaine?" Brian asked with a curious expression. Blaine suppressed a smirk.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I can't -"

"Stop being a bitch and tell us already!" Raul groaned from his seat across the room. 

Blaine grinned. "Alright, so I really shouldn't be telling you this, but -" 

"Blaine?" Brian whispered, but Blaine decided to ignore his friend. The looks on the other boys faces were too good.

"So I guess you all know Devon?" 

The Warblers nodded, and Blaine was almost sure to he heard a groan from Jeff.

" _Blaine!_ " Brian tried again. 

"Well, I know him quite well, and since Wesley and David have told him so much about all of you, he...well, I don't want to promise anything, but the last time we were talking, he kind of implied that he'd really like to hear us sing, so-"

"OH MY GOD!" Nick squealed and jumped up from his seat. "Are you trying to say that Devon, the Devon is going to coach us?" 

 When Blaine nodded, everyone was screaming and celebrating, and one of the boys started 'We are the champions', in which the others quickly joined in. The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much was Brian. He also was the only one who had seen the door to the choir room silently open and close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Cliffhanger!
> 
>  
> 
> Next Week: There is going to be lots of Warbler Drama, and Kurt and Devon will meet again!


	4. Who Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there!  
> I am still sick and feeling horrible, so this one is a bit shorter again... It's also not the original fouth chapter - you'll get that next week!  
> I hope you'll forgive me for that, but I did my best. I promise the chapters will be longer again once I'm healthy ^^

  
After Warbler practice, Blaine silently went to his room. All the other boys, finally including Brian, were still cheering but he wasn't in the mood anymore. Not with what he was about to do.

With a sigh, he sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone. He'd call his mother first. She picked up after a few seconds, and Blaine let out a sigh before saying anything.

"Hey mom." He said, feeling relieved.

"Hey, honey, how are you?"

"I'm...not so good if I'm being honest."

"Oh? How come?"

He rubbed his neck. "Um...do you know what Cooper's doing at the moment?"

"No." His mother sighed, and Blaine could hear cutlery in the background. "He wouldn't tell me the last time I asked."

Blaine laid down on his bed and laid the phone, now on speaker, next to him. "For how long?"

"Well I know that he moved three weeks ago, and he visited me. And when I say he visited, "she chuckled, "I mean he drove by and ate some cake."

Blaine hugged a pillow. He really had no nerve to face his brother at the moment. With Kurt (and Sebastian), his grades, and Devon he had a lot on his mind anyway.

"I think he - we got a video today. The - the Warblers got one, I mean. And well, it was a threat, kind of. Have you heard of vocal adrenaline? It's a show choir."

"I wanted to know more about your hobby, so I googled all the choirs you will compete against this year. They must be quite good, but in the last three years they always lost against New Directions."

"Yeah, that's the one I'm talking about. They sent us a threat, saying that they'll beat us, and insulted us. I'm pretty sure their new coach is Cooper."

His mother let out a laugh. "My Cooper? But he hates show choirs. He never wanted to join the one in his school. He - no, Blaine I don't think he would do something like teaching a show choir."

Blaine laid on his back. "I just thought he might be because they sang his favorite songs. And then the guy that spoke to us, he - he pointed at us."

"He...pointed?" His mother repeated his words. Blaine could practically hear her raising her eyebrows.

"Yes! Cooper is always pointing as well! He even told me to do that when I was in third grade, and my teacher thought I insulted her and -"

"Baby?" His mother interrupted him in a calm voice. "I don't want to disappoint you, but...that's not exactly evidence that your brother is coaching this young man. Or his choir."

Blaine kicked his leg. "It's not?"

"No. I mean, it's technically still possible that it's Cooper, but why would he do something like that?"

"To ruin me." Blaine mumbled.

"Sorry, what?"

"To ruin me." He saud a bit louder. "He must have checked what I was doing after he saw Devon and found out I won last year. We'll, we won, the Warblers and me. And then he wanted to find a way to ruin this for me and be better in it, because that's just what he always does. Do you remember when I played soccer for two weeks and he payed the coach to kick me out?"

"Yes honey, and that was really mean of him, but that was years ago."

No one said anything for a while, until Blaine let out a sigh, which turned into a groan. "Mommy?"

"Yes my dear?"

"I...I did something really stupid."

"Oh baby, what is it?"

"I might have told the Warblers that Devon would come and teach us...?"

"Oh Blaine..."

"You have to understand!" He said quickly - "after the video everyone was crushed! And they looked like they'd lost all hope at winning again, and I just wanted to cheer them up."

"But Blaine, you're part of the Warblers. How are you going to coach yourself?"

"I don't know..." Blaine answered defeated. "But I've got to find a way, mom. They're going to be devastated if I tell them he declined."

"Oh honey, I'm -" Blaine heard a doorbell ring. "Baby can I call you back later?"

He took a deep breath. "It's no problem, I'll stop by tomorrow for an hour or so."

"That's great. Have a nice evening! And I'm sure you'll find a way out of this."

"Yeah. Bye mom. Have fun!"

He ended the call and thought about what he should do next. He had wanted to call his brother, but now he wasn't sure if it really had been him. But then again, it was Cooper and taking over a rivalry show choir was something he'd totally do.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this._ ' Blaine thought as he dialed the number.

_'He most likely won't pick up. He never does. I can't even remember the last time we -'_

  
"Cooper Anderson, what can I do for you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "This is Blaine."

"I know."

"Yeah. I know you do." His brother always checked who called him, and in the most cases (inclusing his loser brother) he'd just ignore it.

"I know you know I -"Blaine could positively _hear_ Cooper's annoying face. He was sure again that it had to be Cooper. He never picked up when Blaine called, and now suddenly he did. But what did he want? What was his goal?

"We got the video today, and let me-"

"What video?" His brother asked innocently, but Blaine wouldn't have any of that.

"The video from Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh?" Blaine was sure his brother was looking at his nails by now. "I heard they have a new coach, heard he's pretty famous and they are -"

"Cooper, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. It's you, you are the new coach."

"What makes you think so?"

Blaine let out a laugh - "Uh, _I don't know,_ Cooper. There's the fact that they sung a Medley of your two favorite songs. Oh, and the lead singer used that pointy-motion you always want everyone to do."

"I'm glad you remember that," He actually sounded proud, and Blaine didn't know if it made the situation better or worse. "I've always -"

"Can we talk normally just for once? I hate if you're like this. I'm your brother, Coop."

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I mean that you're talking to me like I'm one of your fans. Like you can, what? Charm me until I do as you say? Like we're on some kind of TV show, or, or -"

"You know, we are, actually. Life's a show itself. Living is the longest performance one will ever -"

"There! You're doing it again! Exactly what I meant."

It was quiet for a few seconds before his brother started talking again, with that arrogant, superior voice that Blaine hated so much. He remembered a time when his brother had talked like he was equal to him. But that was a long time ago.

"So is that why you called? To insult me and my way of living? You've never known how to appreciate my talent."

"No, I called because I want you to stop coaching Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well, I won't."

"So you _are_ the new coach!"

"...I meant hypothetically. If I would be teaching them, I wouldn't stop."

Blaine tried to calm down before he gave an answer, because he was sure he'd throw his phone against a wall if he didn't.

"Cooper, I know it's you."

"Yeah, okay. You got me. Bravo, little brother, bravo."

"I just don't understand _why_ you did it."

"I did it for you."

"For...for me?"

"Yes," Cooper proudly announced, "for you. You'll need a challenge to learn how to -"

"I am seventeen years old and I'm in a show choir, I don't need a challenge!"

_'Good, why did I call? Why did I call?' This is just the kind of bad decisions that bring me in situations like - like this!'_  Blaine thought.

"I don't think you understand me, Blaine. I know you are that Youtuber, Devon."

"Yes, mom told me."

"So, that's perfect. I'm glad you decided to follow in your big brother's footsteps, in fact I am more than glad. Just, for a minute, think of what we can reach together! 'The Anderson brothers'! Our names in -"

"I don't want to -"

"See," Cooper interrupted him, "and that's your problem. You don't want it yet. But fame and success don't just come flying at you, you have to work for it. So I'm giving you a reason to fight. A reason to win this competition. You'll thank me when you understand it."

And with those words, Cooper ended the call. Blaine disbelievingly stared at the phone.

"My brother is a psychopath".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Do any of you have theories how Blaine is going to get out of this entire... whatever he has gotten himself into? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> Next Week: There is going to be lots of Warbler Drama, and Kurt and Devon will meet again!


	5. Once Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big words, exept for this: real life has more than sucked in the past weeks, me being sick only being a small part of the problem - I know I haven't answered all reviews, and I'm honestly sorry for that - I promise I'll catch up!

Blaine stared at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. _'You can do this. It's no problem. Just tell them he won't be there. It will be okay...you can do this.'_

It was a mantra he had been telling himself since he woke up. It wasSunday and today was the day Devon was supposed to come to Warbler practice which, of course, he wouldn't. If he did, Blainewould have to be missing, and that would be too obvious. They'd all know he was Devon and since one or two of them were horrible at keeping secrets, he couldn't risk that. Then there was Jeff, who surely would murder him for...well, whatever made Nick like him as much as he did.

_'Oh, Nick. He's going to be so disappointed...maybe I could do a meet and greet or something like that...'_

He took a last glance in the mirror, checked if all of his curls wereneatly gelled down, and then sighed.

_'I should really go now. I'm late as it is.'_

Just when Blaine was about to open his door, someone knocked. He sighed and went to open it, expecting a hyperventilating Nick and an annoyed Jeff behind him. Ever since he had announced Devon, Nick came to his door every morning to ask whether or not he'd heard anything new from Devon - if he had already made plans, what his favorite drinks and snacks were, and what kind of car he drove. Jeff got more and more annoyed every day, but turned up anyways. Blaine really envied Nick...

But now he'd have to crush the cute boy's hopes by telling him the truth - or well, half truth. Lie. Whatever. Because Devon wouldn't be able to come today, since he'd gotten a call from his mother who had an accident and went to the hospital. He just hoped they'd believe him...

"Hey Nick, I know it's - Brian?"

"Yes!" The younger boy said with a grin on his face. "Nick and Jeff ran towards the Warbler room about -" he quickly looked at his watch -" thirty minutes ago. Can I come in?"

"I was about to..." Blaine began, but Brian entered his room anyways.

"So I can come in, then. Good."

Blaine was left in front of his door, his mouth hanging open. He turned around and closed his door. And his mouth. Brian sat down on his desk chair, arms crossed.

"So, what are you going to do about Devon visiting? What's your plan? You do realize you can't just be there as both of you, right? Like, at the same time. Twice. As Blaine and as Devon. Your plan better be good." He said with a dead serious look in his eyes.

"I, uhm..." Blaine cleared his throat. "I don't exactly have one."

Brian nodded. "I thought so. No offense, but you're just that kind of guy."

Blaine crossed his arms and lay back against his door. "What? I'm not."

"Yes you are. Trying to make everyone happy at whatever cost, talking and making promises without thinking it through."

"I-I'm not, okay?"

"Huh. Well tell me your plan then." The younger boy grinned, and Blaine let his head fall down with a groan.

"Don't be like that." He mumbled. "I know I should've thought it through at the beginning. But here we are. So..."

Brian, obviously happy about his position, chuckled. "Okay well, here's my plan: I'm gonna save your ass. How fast can you change into your Devon clothes?"

 

 

 

When the two of them entered the choir room, Blaine felt pretty confident again. Their plan was good, at least he thought so, and when a dozen of teenagers jumped up at their entrance (and with a groan sat back down again when they saw who they were) he had to bite back a grin. Today would be awesome!

Blaine and Brian sat down on the couch without a comment on the behavior of the 'always-well-behaved' Warblers, and Blaine reached into his pocket to get out his phone -

"Okay, guys." Blaine said in a loud voice, to make sure everybody heard him. Instantly the chatter which had filled the room before died. "Devon just told me he'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Nick asked, "But I thought he said he'd be here at eleven."

Blaine shrugged. "There was traffic he had to get through."

Brian grinned his wicked grin again. "Yeah, you know how stars are."

"Yes," Johnny joined in, "maybe he has one of those crazy routines, or he had a one night stand or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes when his two friends snickered.

Nick pouted. "But that'll mean I get fifteen minutes less of him..."

Jeff let out an exaggerated sigh and a few other boys laughed at them.

"Well," Jeff said loudly,  successfully shutting up everyone else, " I guess then we can talk about some formal aspects for now. The other heads and myself have had a lot to organize with sectionals being two months away, and we'd like to share a few aspects with you. We lost five warblers to graduation, and of course we'll hold open auditions again this year. Do any of you have -"

He was interrupted by Brian, who groaned loudly and held his stomach.

"Uhm, Warbler Brian, are you not feeling -"

Brian shook his head, and Johnny took a step closer to him. "Brian, you're not looking good. What is it? Are you sure you -"

"No, m-my stomach, I feel l-like -"

Brian groaned again, and Blaine stood up, a hand on his friend'sshoulder.

"I think I'll get him to the -"

Again, Brian interrupted Blaine by groaning, but the the younger boy stood up with him and mumbled an apology.

"But..." Nick called after them, "Devon will be here in thirteen minutes!"

 

 

 

As soon as they were out of sight they started jogging, and Brian giggled loudly.

"That was so cool!" He exclaimed, "I could totally be an actor someday! Did you see the face Jeff made?"

"You were awesome!" Blaine agreed. "Thank you for helping me. Though I'm sorry you'll have to miss the practice!"

"Don't worry about it, B. I'm glad to help. I'll get some time to catch up with my girlfriend, and you can just tell me what you did."

They both went to their own rooms after that, and Blaine did his very best to wash out all the gel he'd put into his hair. He put in his contact lenses and dressed in a simple sweater and black jeans. It wasn't anything spectacular, but his friends all knew Blaine would never wear something like that. He threw a last glance at the mirror and nodded. None of his friends would recognize him like this. Half jogging, he made his way out into the hall and only stopped when he reached the main building.

Now no one would be able to tell where he came from, and nobody could suspect anything. He got out his phone (the old one he had used at McKinley) and scrolled through old texts from Wesley and David. That way he could pretend he'd gotten directions of where to go  in case someone asked. It was the first time Devon was at Dalton after all - He couldn't just make his way through the building like he owned the place. He walked around doing his best to look lost in the endless seeming halls of Dalton, looking up and down on his phone from time to time. He found a selfie his friends had sent him almost a year ago and laughed at how silly David looked with the red and green bowtie he had found in a shop Blaine liked to go to, when he - of course- ran into someone. He looked up, an apology beginning to form on his lips, when he realized who the person was.

Kurt Hummel.

The boy's eyes were wide open, and his cheeks were flushed, giving him some well needed color back.

After a few seconds of staring, Blaine shook his head and smiled at Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt. What are you doing here?"

Kurt snapped out of his head and averted his eyes from him. "I, um. I changed schools. H-hey." He awkwardly added at the end.

"Oh? How come?" Blaine asked. It should feel weird to see Kurt as Devon again, but it didn't.

He didn't get an answer at first. Kurt shrugged, and Blaine took a closer look at him. His shoulders were hunched, and he looked a bit pale again, so Blaine decided to drop the topic. Before he could ask something else, though, the older boy spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why? Not happy to see me?" Blaine joked, and had to grin when he saw Kurt blushing again. The boy was too pretty for his own good, and Blaine would have loved to flirt a bit more with him or, say, ask him out on a date, but he knew that wouldn't end well.

"N-no, I mean I...It's not like -" Kurt stammered, and Blaine openly laughed.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm just joking. I'm here to coach the Warblers. A lot of my friends were Warblers, and still are, so I thought I'd come by and...hey, you were part of the New Directions - you should totally try out for the Warblers!"

Blaine had thought about that possibility a lot in the last few days - Kurt was smart, creative, flexible and more than talented. Kurt looked at his feet and mumbled something that Blaine didn't quite understand.

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"I-I don't know if that would be a good idea to be honest."

Kurt looked at him nervously, and Blaine rose his eyebrows. "How come? I mean you're talented, you're a countertenor and you've got a lot of experience."

Kurt blushed again, and Blaine was sure he heard him giggle a bit. He also noticed, that even though Kurt wasn't looking like the epitome of a healthy teenager, the Dalton uniform really looked good on him. 

"No need to blush like that." Blaine said with a grin, and reached out to lay a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He let it fall again though when Kurt flinched at the hand moving in his direction. "Look, what could happen? Why wouldn't you try out?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked out of one of the windows of the hall they stood in. "It's Blaine if I'm being honest..."

"Blaine?" He asked in a shocked voice before Kurt could say anything else.

_'Oh god, what have I done? I'm a horrible human being, I just wanted to be friendly and -'_

"It's not what you think!" Kurt interrupted his thoughts, and even though he had raised his voice a bit, Blaine could hear no real volume in his voice. He was really starting to worry about the boy...

"I know you must think horribly of me..." Kurt continued, "but I know what I did to him was wrong. And I don't just say that because I know you're friends and I...I like you. I feel horrible because I treated him so bad, and...I'm not sure...I mean, I don't think he forgave me for that. I wouldn't want to intrude. He's happy with the Warblers and he was there first, so -"

"Wow, Kurt, calm down for a second."

Kurt stopped talking.

"Okay. First of all, what makes you think Blaine hasn't forgiven you? I mean I've known him forever, and he really isn’t the kind of guy to hold a grudge."

It took Kurt a few seconds to find an answer. "The last time you said that you also said he'd call. He never did, though."

Blaine let out a laugh. "And that's the reason you think he's still mad at you? I'm sure he forgot to call. Most probably he didn’t see the need to – he really isn’t vindictive at all.”

_‘At least not when it comes to you.’_

“Did you try to apologize in person? Now that you're at the same school and all."

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't want to...I don't know, provoke him or remind him of what happened. I was afraid he'd be mad and tell everyone what I did."

The Warbler raised his eyebrows. "Kurt..."

The boy shook his head and laughed. "I know, he probably already did that, and they all just don't want to be expelled because of me. No-bullying policy and all."

"No." Blaine shook his head. "No, he'd never do that." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Listen, I've got to hurry now, but promise me you will talk to Blaine, okay?

He could see in Kurt's face that he wasn't going to

_'Alright, all in.'_

He stepped a bit closer, maybe a little too close, and said, one hand on the older boy's waist, "Please, Kurt. I really want you two to get along."

He felt him inhale deeply, and then Kurt nodded. "O-okay."

Blaine grinned and then walked to the choir room with the biggest possible grin on his face. That is the way he arrived at the door of the Warbler room, where Nick was already waiting for him. Once he spotted his idol, his eyes got big and he began to jump up and down.

"Oh my god, you really came!" He was greeted by him.

"Of course I did!" He laughed, and greeted his friend with a handshake that had Nick's eyes shimmer with excitement.

"Yeah, you did." Nick repeated after him, and then took a step aside to let him into the choir room.

"Hey there guys!" Immediately all eyes were on him, and a bunch of 'hello's and 'hey's were thrown his way. The boys jumped up from their seats and greeted him with handshakes and, in Nick's case, a hug.

"Okay, okay!" Johnny screamed. "Hey!"

When everyone had calmed down, Trent adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "Well, then. Everybody, please sit back down." The head Warbler turned around to face Devon, who awkwardly stood in the corner next to the door.

"First I'd like to formally thank you, Devon, that you are here today, and willing to share some of your experience with us. We're all eager to learn from you, and I'm sure you can teach us all a lot."

Blaine actually blushed at Trent's compliments, which in return only made him blush harder.

"Uh, thank you, T-"

Before Blaine could say the boy's name, Johnny interrupted him with wide eyes that clearly said 'watch out, dude.'

"His name is Trent. My name is Johnny, and this -" he pointed to Jeff, "is Jeff. We are the head Warblers and normally lead our meetings."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Alright, well thank you, Trent, for your kind words."

Trent nodded along.

"Okay, um. Well, maybe we can start with you guys showing me how you warm up your voices?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a thing I'd like to hear your thoughts about - Brian noticed, in an earlier chapter, that someone was listening to what happened in the choir room, but he never said anything about it later. Who was it, and why was he/is he keeping it a secret?  
> Next Week: Blaine is going to find out why Niff isn't a thing yet, and Kurt will change his french class.


	6. What do you mean you're not...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry for last week - I will finish school this year, and finals are in a few weeks, so I don't get to write as much as I used to... I will try to keep uploading each week, but I can't promise anything! Of course I'll continue writing, but in the next weeks it cam happen that they come in late!

After finishing their warm up routine, the boys sat down again. Trent even gave up his spot as a head for Devon.

"Since you're leading today's meeting..." He mumbled with a smile, and moved over to one of the couches. It would have been empty now anyways, with both Blaine and Brian being absent.

"So..." Blaine said as he sat down and unconsciously tried to smooth his curls with his hand. One at a time, he looked at the Warblers. "Honestly," he admitted, "I'm not sure what to do now. From what I've heard during the warm-up, your voices are all great - and you harmonize perfectly. Vocal Adrenaline are good too, that's clear. But only because they're coached by...someone famous doesn't mean they'll win. Do you have anything you'd like to do? Something I could teach you, or give you advice on?"

"Could you sing something for us?" Nick asked with a shy smile. "It'd be great to hear you live..." Blaine shifted in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Um. I mean, sure I could, but I don't think that would be very productive...dude." He added after a second - he wasn't proper Blaine now, but Devon. "I'm here to help you beat Vocal Adrenaline after all!"

Johnny nodded along. "You're right. I actually thought since Sectionals aren't too far away anymore, we could start thinking about what we're going to do. Maybe you could help us choose a song?"

Blaine smiled at his friend. "No problem. Did any of you have something in mind?"

Trent and Jeff shared a look but didn't say anything.

"What about you?" Blaine said addressing the blond boy, who shrugged in response.

With a grin Blaine spoke again. "Come on, tell us. You have an idea, I know it."

All eyes were on the head boy now, but Jeff kept quiet.

"Don't be like that," he tried again, "what was on your mind?"

Jeff huffed and crossed his arms. "Nothing, okay? Just leave me alone."

Nick's mouth fell open. "Jeffrey! You can't talk to him like that, _I can't believe this_!" He turned around to his idol, and then began apologizing- "Devon, I am so sorry, I swear he didn't mean it like that. You don't have to -"

Blaine held up his hands and shook his head. "Hey, no offense taken, don't worry. But if none of you has an idea then maybe we should start brainstorming."

Mumbling filled the room at his words, and soon they all sat in a circle on the floor, a big sheet of paper in the middle.

"Alright," Blaine began when everyone stopped talking, "we will start by simply writing down all our ideas out in front of us. Then we'll turn the sheet and everyone can make a mark behind those ideas you like, or a cross behind those you don't like. Any questions?"

"No questions," Jeff said, "but we've never done it like this, and frankly we're not preschoolers. This is childish and it won't help us in the least."

The blond boy looked like he wanted to say some more, but Nick touched his knee and he shut up.

"I think this will spare us a lot of time. And if we can't find a song all of you will approve of, then we know what we're not going to do. Anyway, it can't hurt to try."

Some of the guys exchanged rather wary looks, but Jeff at least didn't look like he was going to throw a tantrum anymore.

"Okay." Nick announced with a big smile and grabbed one of the pencils. "Let's start."

-

At the end they had four songs with an equal number of approvals, and even Jeff admitted that it had been a good idea to collect their ideas this way. Now they just had to decide which song they would concentrate on until sectionals - Somewhere Only We Know, Telephone, It's My Life or Billionaire.

The next step for Blaine was to separate the Warblers into small groups. They listened to the songs together beforehand, and then the YouTuber told them who would do which song. The groups would get some time to themselves to prepare their song, and at the end they'd meet again and listen to each group. Then each member got to vote for their favorite.  
When the boys left the choir room to find somewhere to practice, Johnny suggested that he and Blaine should go around and spread the word that there was an impromptu performance again. That way they would have an audience for the presentations, and the other students could also take part in the election. Blaine agreed, and so the two friends walked towards the common rooms.  
"So, that was a pretty good idea with Brian becoming sick." Johnny said to his friend, who put a hand in his hair with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I was afraid I'd have to call off the entire thing, Brian kinda saved me."

Johnny hummed. "Can...can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Whatever you want to know." Blaine answered. He wondered why Johnny was so weird all of a sudden. The blond boy had stoppped smiling as soon as the rest of the Warblers had left the choir room, and Blaine had never seen him this awkward before.

His friend simply nodded and held one of the doors open for him. While walking through it, Blaine could feel the other boys eyes on him.

"How do you feel about Nick?" Johnny asked when they were in the next hallway.

"About Nick?" Blaine repeated after him, a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Johnny shrugged.

"Our Nick? Warbler Nick?"

Johnny looked at him, the smile slowly returning to his face. "I don't think we know another Nick, B."

"Yeah, just...how am I supposed to feel about him? We're friends." Blaine was half-sure Johnny wanted to know if he, as Devon, reciprocated Nicks 'feelings' - but Blaine was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed Jeff and Nicks... situation. And he'd never try anything with one of them. Especially when Nick was in fan-love with Devon. A character Blaine played in front of the camera. Someone who didn't even really existed.

"Well...n-no...um. I didn't mean that. But..." Johnny stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Just, with the way he - he talks about Devon all the time..."

Blaine let out the beginning of a chuckle - "You don't think I'd take advantage of him, do you?"

Johnny shrugged. "Of course I, I don't - I didn't think you'd have sex with him or anything. But. It's just that he really, _really_ likes you, and I'm afraid he would get hurt if you...you know."

Blaine nodded but he'd never hurt him, and anyways, as he told Johnny, "I'm sure I couldn't hurt him. Not really - he's too in love with Jeff to develop deep feelings for a YouTube star. Even if I kissed someone else in front of him - not that I'm planning on that - he wouldn't really care. Maybe he'd be disappointed for a moment, but in the long run he only cares about Jeff."

Johnny huffed as they approached the first of the common rooms.

"Wait here for a second," he said to him, and then entered the room.

"Sure. I'll just take the next one!" Blaine suggested.

Johnny gave him a nod and so Blaine went towards the big, open door on the other side of the corridor. Once he stood in the entrance, he cleared his voice. As soon as he did so all the boys inside turned towards him, since this room was usually only for doing homework or projects and it had been quiet inside.

"Hey -" he began, but soon was interrupted by a red-haired boy who stood up shakily.

"You're him! You're Devon!" He said, holding only his book.

"What?" Another boy said with a superior expression on his face. "No he's not. Why would Devon come here?"

Blaine grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "You know, actually..." He let the words hang in the air, and a few seconds later all the boys had stood up, wanting to greet and talk to him.

After a few minutes, he told them all to be quiet as politely as possible.

"Guys, I'd love to meet you all, but I'm actually here for a reason. I'm here to help the Warblers find a song for Sectionals."

He told them about their plan and they all promised him to be there in half an hour, when the groups' time to prepare the songs was over.

He left the room again to find Johnny leaving the third room.

"Should we go to the library, too?" Blaine asked him - Johnny was the head, after all.

"No, I'm sure the entire school will know about this in a few minutes after you announced it in person." The head Warbler joked. "Devon the YouTuber, at Dalton. The saviour of acapella, the -"

"Oh, shut up." Blaine grinned.

"You know I'm right." His friend laughed. "You're like Harry Potter in the first book, when he enters the leaky cauldron."

"Well, I guess I'm just _that_ famous." He joked, and the two boys laughed.

"So about Jeff and Nick..." Johnny continued their earlier talk.

"Yeah?"

"They've been like this for ages…always looking at each other with heart eyes and stuff. But neither of them ever acted on it, at least they never told anyone if they did."

"Huh." Blaine said, but before he could ask anything else their talk was interrupted by the red-haired boy from the common room, Gary Thomson as he had learned.

-

A little while later, most of the the students (including Kurt) had assembled in the Warbler choir room. The groups which had prepared the songs had gather on tables along the wall, and the rest of the boys formed a circle. In the circle Devon stood alone, waiting for Trent to arrive. The good-hearted boy had wanted to look for Brian and Blaine, but he wouldn't find them - Blaine had texted Brian a warning, and the younger boy was hiding in the library.  
After Trent came back, alone of course, they began with the presentations.  
"Alright, now that we're all here, I'd say we start right along. You all know what we're here for, so the first group will be...?" He looked around until Johnny, who had made a list, took over.

"Yes, um...group one will sing Telephone!" He informed everybody, and gave the first group a sign.

A handful of boys stood up and Blaine left the circle to stand next to Johnny.

"I'm really excited for this!" He whispered.

Johnny nodded in agreement, and then gave the boys the starting signal. Their performance was good, but not outstanding. Even though their voices melted together perfectly, and the lead singer of the group had a pleasantly warm voice, something was missing...but still, they were good. The boys even did some small choreography, and the audience was clapping animatedly at the end.  
The next group, three boys, Raul was one of them, weren't bad either, their performance of Billionaire was catchy, but not quite as good as the first one. The beat of the song was steady, but all together it sounded hard and Blaine didn't feel like they had done their best.  
He really enjoyed 'It's My Life', sung by Trent and three of his friends, and they were the first to get a standing ovation from the other groups. Trent had sung lead, and he did really good, dancing around in front of the audience, and getting other Warblers to join him for a bit. His group members and Trent hugged at the end, and Blaine couldn't help but wish for them to win. But there was another group left, and he was really looking forward to this one...

"Alright, now!" Johnny called when the applause had toned down. "While I'm sure we've all enjoyed this performance, let's not forget there's another one. The last group is going to sing 'Somewhere Only We Know'."

Jeff, Nick and another boy walked onto the floor, and Blaine grinned widely. He had assembled them on purpose - Somewhere Only We Know seemed perfect to get the two lovebirds closer together.  
Nick and Jeff stood next to each other, leaving a little space in the middle. The third boy, whom Blaine had spoken to a few times but couldn't remember his name, stood behind them but was visible through the gap. He started humming backup, and then Nick and Jeff began singing the lyrics one after another until the first refrain. It created a beautiful canon, and Blaine could feel the emotions unlike how he did with the other groups. Not that they had been emotionless, but he knew those boys, knew that they really felt something for each other, hadto feel something for each other, and the way Nick kept looking at Jeff touched him in a way nothing else had in a while.  
When they finished he clapped and it was obvious that he wasn't the only one who had loved this song. He and Johnny looked at each other with a grin, and Blaine stepped in the middle of the room next to Jeff and Nick.

"Guys, you were _awesome_!" He exclaimed once the clapping from their audience stopped, and Nick let out a squeal, turning around to look at Jeff and share his excitement with his best friend.

"We were good, I guess." Jeff said lamely, an awkward smile on his face.

"Thank you so much!" The brunet boy said to Blaine, who smiled in return.

Then, he cleared his throat and when everyone in the room had completely quieted down, he began to talk.

"So, now that you've heard all groups, we'll start the election. Each of you has one vote. I will call out the names of the songs, and if that one has been your favorite, please raise your arm. We will count then, and the song with the most votes will win!"

Of course, it wasn't a big surprise for Blaine when Somewhere Only We Know won - both Billionaire and Telephone had gotten six votes, It's My Life nine, and Jeff and Nicks song thirteen. Even though each group would have liked to win, everyone was cheering and clapping for their group, and no one was complaining,  
Blaine walked towards the two friends, and hugged both of them. "You really deserved to win. You were awesome, I mean it. I couldn't have done it better."

A large group had gathered around the three boys, and Nick blushed a bit.

"But, I mean..." Blaine continued, not quite sure what he was doing was a good idea, "nothing can compare to true love, right? There were so many feelings in your words, and longing, it was beautiful!"

While Nick looked a bit surprised, Jeff looked more than shocked.

Blaine continued before any of them could start talking. "I mean, I know how hard it can be to sing a love song, but with the two of you, it was obvious how easy it was for you.

"How long have you been together?" he added casually, pretending not to see the way Jeff's eyes went bigger every second.

"I'm..." Jeff started, but Trent interrupted him.

"So you _are_ together? I knew it! Congrat-"

"No!" Jeff exclaimed, and pushed Trent, who had gone in for a hug, away. "We aren't!"

He took two steps out of the circle and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I'm not gay! That's disgusting! We're not! _I'm_ not!"

And then he left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, question for the requested QA:
> 
> What's up with Jeff?


	7. Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello out there!  
> I am (finally) back :D   
> RL has really been a pain in the... you know what I mean. But I had some free time this week and wrote this! I hope you'll enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments ^^

_"But, I mean..." Blaine continued, not quite sure what he was doing was a good idea, "nothing can compare to true love, right? There were so many feelings in your words, and longing, it was beautiful!"_

_While Nick looked a bit surprised, Jeff looked more than shocked._

_Blaine continued before any of them could start talking. "I mean, I know how hard it can be to sing a love song, but with the two of you, it was obvious how easy it was for you._

_"How long have you been together?" he added casually, pretending not to see the way Jeff's eyes went bigger every second._

_"I'm..." Jeff started, but Trent interrupted him._

_"So you are together? I knew it! Congrat-"_

_"No!" Jeff exclaimed, and pushed Trent, who had gone in for a hug, away. "We aren't!"_

_He took two steps out of the circle and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I'm not gay! That's disgusting! We're not! I'm not!"_

_And then he left._

The entire room was quiet for a few seconds after that, staring at the door. Blaine's mouth hung open. What had he done?  
Nick still stood in the middle of the room and was now being stared at by multiple students, including Blaine. His face was red and Blaine could hear his heavy breathing, even though the room was filled with mumbling from the other boys.

  
_'What have I done?'_

Blaine groaned internally. His intention had been to give the two lovebirds the reassurance that the other liked them back, because surely that had been the reason none of them had said anything yet, right? They both were too shy, too afraid of rejection to ask the other out. As it turns out he'd been wrong. And now he had hurt Nick, despite his earlier promise to Johnny that he wouldn't, and Jeff...well, he wasn't sure. Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

  
"Well." He said loudly, ignoring the awkward silence that fell over the room, and looked at the rest of the students. "Somewhere Only We Know it is then. Thank you all _so_ much for taking a part in this, and I hope you enjoyed the show!"

Thankfully Johnny and Trent took the cue and started to usher the uniform clad boys out of the room, while Blaine made his way over to Nick. He hadn't moved at all ever since Jeff had left, but now his head hung low and his posture was pretty much non existent. Blaine could hear a quiet sniffle come from him, and felt his heart breaking in half.

  
_'Oh my god I made him cry...How can I be this stupid?’_

Blaine had never felt this guilty before. Cute, innocent Nick...He lay his hand on Nick's shoulder in a - hopefully - comforting gesture. He really didn't want to mess this up any more.

  
"Hey..." He started, "I’m _so sorry_ , really, I shouldn’t have said that. I'm really -"

"No." Nick interrupted him and rose his head to look at him. His eyes got teary immediately though, and so he looked to the side again. "You don't have to be sorry, I mean it. You couldn't know..."

Blaine swallowed. Of course Nick wasn't mad at him. That only made it worse. "I-I had no right to say anything. It was wrong of me to assume anything."

Nick rubbed his hand over his right eye. "As I said, you didn’t know. There's nothing to be sorry for."

 _'But I_ did _know. I knew you weren't together, I_ knew _there had to be a reason for you not to be! And I still tried to be smart and now I totally ruined this for you.'_

„It’s still my fault.“ Blaine sighed. _‘And I’ve never felt so bad in my entire life.’_

Nick shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “Well, at least now I know what he’s thinking.”

“Don’t say that! I'm sure that he -"

“Why not? He’s not gay. So that’s fine. It’s not like I could pressure him into…” The boy didn’t finish his sentence, and instead let his head fall down again. Still his idol had seen the pretty brown eyes tear up again and stepped forward to hug him.

  
“I wish I hadn’t said anything…” He mumbled, feeling the need to apologize again. But before he got the chance to do so, someone else entered the room.

  
“Sorry to interrupt,” Brian said, “I thought I might find Blaine here?”

Nick let go of Blaine and turned around, his voice much stronger now. “He’s not here. I thought he was with you?”

Brian shook his head and gave Blaine a sign to check his phone. “He was, but I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. So I thought…”

The younger Warbler continued talking, but Blaine didn’t listen anymore. He looked at his phone, which he hid behind his right leg from Nick's eyes, and read the text messages Brian had sent him during the last half hour.

**Blaine when you read this – make up some kind of excuse and go change. I heard a few boys being suspicious about how you got here since there's no car or anything so I called a taxi to come here in a few minutes**

**OK what the f is going on???!! Everyone is going crazy**

**pLEASE tell me you didn’t do anything stupid**

**BLAINE WHY**

**Im coming to distract Nick now, Johnny just told me what happened. Your taxi is outside, just go for a coffee, and then tell people you went to buy me painkillers or smt**  
  
“So, uh. Devon.” Brian said slowly when he finished whatever story he had just told Nick. “Are you planning on staying for dinner?”

  
Blaine looked at both of his friends, and then shook his head. “No, actually I just got a message that my taxi is here, so..." he said lamely and guiltily looked at Nick. The brunet boy looked at him with such heartbreak that he felt twice as bad as he already had. Blaine looked away as he continued to basically tell his friend that he - his idol who had just ruined his 'relationship' with Jeff - would now leave him alone with his pain and humiliation. He was the worst. "...I’ll have to hurry.”

He turned to Nick and hugged him again, wishing he could take all of his stupid, stupid words back and punch himself in the face instead. “I’m really, _really_ sorry for being so stupid and messing things up. I hope everything will turn out okay in the end.”

Which Blaine would make sure. Somehow.

When neither of the other boys said anything in return, Blaine made his way out the door. Just before he slipped out of the room he turned around again – “Nick? If there’s a way I can make up for this just tell Blaine, yeah?”

He got a nod in return, and then left. Blaine took the taxi as Brian had instructed him to, and then spent an hour in the Lima bean talking to Wesley on the phone. He had thought about calling his mother but decided against it. At first, Wes had laughed at him, but once he’d realized that Blaine had been serious, the older boy had done his best to cheer Blaine up again. But none of the ‘It’s not your faults’ and ‘He’ll get over it’s had helped, so when Blaine arrived at Dalton that afternoon, he couldn’t help but feel like he was the worst friend ever. He had stopped at the local mall before coming back to the school to buy a new jacket he could wear over his shirt and a tube of hair gel, so he looked like himself again. Still, he didn’t feel like himself. It was like his heart wanted to crawl out of his chest, guilt was washing over him with every step he took towards the entrance of the building, it licked at his thoughts and Blaine was more than certain that he wouldn’t sleep that night.

  
He walked through the hallways looking for one of his friends, but he found the school empty. After ten minutes of restless walking, he got out his phone to call Johnny or Brian and saw that it was time for dinner already. With a groan he walked into the cafeteria, afraid of what he’d find there.

They always ate together, Brian, Johnny, Nick, Jeff and him, Kurt or others joining them occasionally. He hoped that while he’d been gone the two boys had mysteriously become best friends again, or boyfriends or whatever, just so that he could stop feeling guilty. Since he’d never had many friends at his previous school, Blaine had never gotten in any fights. Of course he’d been bullied, but real drama had never been an issue for him. Wes and David both were great, and between the three of them there never had been misunderstandings or jealousy or anything similar. Plainly said, he’d never had friends outside of those two, so he’d never had the chance to mess anything up. And now he was afraid that he had messed this up, this wonderfully safe place he had found in Dalton Academy, with his wonderful new friends that enjoyed the same music as he did, and liked all the same movies, and that he could rely on.  
So when he entered the cafeteria and made his way towards their usual table, he was horrified to only find three people sitting at it – Nick, eating his pizza with slightly reddened eyes, Johnny who was staring at his phone looking deep in thought, and Brian who was angrily staring at him.

 _‘Great, Blaine. Just great.’_  
  
Blaine turned around before Johnny and Nick could see him, and spent a bit longer than usual deciding on his dish. When he couldn't avoid sitting down any longer, he sat down next to Johnny quietly, ignoring Brian's glare, and dug into his food. He hadn't been there this evening after all, he didn't know that something was wrong. So he smiled at his friends the best he could, willing the cold feeling of guilt away which was trying to crawl from his stomach into his throat.  
  
"I was looking for you the entire evening." Brian said coldly. "Where were you?"  
  
"Uhm." Blaine answered around a mouthful of chicken, "I bought you some painkillers after you'd fallen asleep. Didn't want to intrude on the practice."  
  
"You wouldn't have," Nick - to Blaine's surprise without any sign of sadness - told him. "It was quite full, actually. Devon decided to have all the students vote on it together. Almost everyone was there."  
  
"Oh? Is..." He didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer, but he had to. "Is Devon still here? Is Jeff with him, then?"  
  
The table was quiet for a little while, and Blaine got more uncomfortable with each passing second. Brian was still obviously pissed at him, and Johnny seemed to wait for Nick to answer. But Nick didn't. Just when Blaine was about to ask a new question, Johnny began to speak.  
  
"No, he's - Jeff is over there with Kurt. Devon left a while ago. You missed him by about two hours."  
  
Blaine nodded and looked across the room towards the table Johnny had pointed to. As he had said, Jeff and Kurt were sharing a table, seeming deep in conversation.  
  
"And why aren't they sitting with us? Did something happen?" His voice had wavered, and even he had heard it. According to the look Brian gave him, he had too. But at least Nick didn't seem suspicious.  
  
"Let's not talk about that." Brian said in a flat tone. "I'll tell you later."  
  
The rest of the meal the boys didn't talk much. Blaine wondered why Kurt and Jeff seemed to get along all of a sudden, since they hadn't talked much before. Actually, Blaine hadn't heard them exchange a word at all.  
While he was sitting there with his friends, he could hear the other students talking. A lot of them still seemed excited that Devon had been there and were talking about the different songs that had been presented, but he could hear others talking about Nick and Jeff. Dalton had a non-bullying policy the boys stuck to - mostly. There wasn't as much drama and rumors spread as at McKinley, but there still was. And right now it seemed like Nick and Jeff were topic number one.  
  
_'And all thanks to me...'_  
  
Sadly, a lot of the comments he heard weren't too positive. There were a lot of boys who knew Blaine was gay, and almost all had been okay with it when they heard about it. The few that weren't just let him be, and aside from the two times he had gotten a remark about it, everything was okay. Apparently Jeff and Nick being 'accused' of being a couple was another story entirely. He heard words like 'fags' and 'pussies' more than once, some whispered and others not. He just hoped that Nick didn't hear any of them... If he did, he was good at controlling his facial expressions. Or maybe he just didn't let the words get to him.

Blaine had to find a way to fix this. And he would, even though he had no idea how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Blaine hasn't exactly reached his goal of making Niff canon yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me kudos and comments :D


End file.
